


Stuck

by LaurelinsSong



Series: Tilting at Windmills [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelinsSong/pseuds/LaurelinsSong
Summary: You really shouldn't go look at Remnant Ruins without telling anyone.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I read a dialogue only short story in a Star Trek Compilation of my mother's - I think it was called Cave In. I wanted to see if I could manage to create character in a similar dialogue only way. This is it.

So, we're stuck  
Yeah  
And no one knows where we are  
Yeah  
Can’t you do that psychic voodoo twin thing  
That is not a thing  
You can’t contact the AI then  
No  
Right  
Right  
…  
…  
So. How do you want to play this? Our last moments on this earth. Well not earth--  
Why’d you come to Andromeda anyway.  
Why’d you. Your brother came for adventure, but why’d you?  
I guess I wanted to be a family again. After mum...  
Yeah.  
So why did you?  
My father. Told me I was wasting my life playing nursemaid on a cargo ship. Said it’s not what my mother would have wanted for me. Nothing like the guilt of a parent you never knew.  
…  
…  
So why the initiative. Why not somewhere on Earth--  
I went to Earth for University. It wasn’t home. I’d spent most of my life in the terminus. Earth just felt weird. Not enough Aliens I guess  
So the Citadel or one of the colonies.  
The Citadel's so - I don’t know – crowded. Always felt trapped.  
Yeah, but another galaxy.  
The paterfamilias. Saw the recruitment vids. Guess he thought I couldn’t come running home if there was no one to run to.  
…  
…  
I have dad, had dad. And Scott of course. who did you--  
No one.  
But what about—  
You think my father would have sent me off if he knew that he--  
But I thought they were friends.  
Acquaintances, business colleagues. Would you want your daughter going to a whole new galaxy with that shady bastard.  
But a handsome one right.  
Absofuckinglutely.

...

...  
I gave him the big sister talk you know. If you hurt my brother there will be no where you can hide etcetera. He’s the Charlatan for God’s sake. I didn’t expect to like him.  
He does that. Worms his way under your skin.  
Like a parasite.  
No more independent than that, he doesn’t actually need the host. I mean he’s loyal, but cross him - like I don’t know. It was a bad metaphor.  
Yeah.

…  
…  
So no one knows where we are?  
…  
So, we’re stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same timeline as that of "Making friends" with the same ofc. Scott is Pathfinder, Sara is the Twin who was Coma'd


End file.
